Our Same
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Sepanjang liburan, Draco Malfoy terus murung. Ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Severus Snape datang dan mendengarkan semua keluh kesah Draco. Ada apa dengan Draco?


Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

Rated : T

Timeline : Menjelang Tahun Keempat, setelah Piala Dunia Quidditch.

Summary : Sepanjang liburan, Draco Malfoy terus murung. Ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Severus Snape datang dan mendengarkan semua keluh kesah Draco. Ada apa dengan Draco?

**Warning!** OOC banget, GaJe, typo, dll…

A/N: Oke. Saya sudah memperingatkan segala macam pada warning. Ide didapat secara tiba-tiba. Don't like, don't read…

**If you like, Read and Review, please.**

**

* * *

**

**Our Same**

Severus Snape baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja Lucius Malfoy. Dia baru saja membicarakan sebuah masalah penting dengan Lucius. Snape berjalan menyusuri lorong, hendak pergi dari Malfoy Manor. Ketika dia melewati ruang tamu, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Severus,"

Snape berhenti dan berbalik, memandang orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Narcissa?"

Narcissa Malfoy berdiri menatap Snape dengan pandangan cemas. Kedua tangannya saling meremas. Kemudian Narcissa berjalan menghampiri Snape.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Severus," ujar Narcissa.

"Bantuan apa yang kau perlukan?" Tanya Snape dengan tanpa ekspresi. Satu alisnya terangkat memandang Narcissa.

"Ini tentang Draco," jawab Narcissa.

Snape mangangkat kedua alisnya, "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Aku—aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, aku merasa akhir-akhir ini Draco menjadi sangat aneh. Dia seperti bukan Draco. Dia hanya mau makan sedikit dan dia terus mengurung diri di kamarnya selama liburan. Aku sudah menanyainya tapi dia tidak mau bercerita padaku," ujar Narcissa.

Ketika Snape tidak menjawab, maka Narcissa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bisakah kau mencoba bicara pada Draco, Severus? Mungkin saja, dia mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa diceritakannya padaku."

"Kau berharap dia akan bicara padaku, padahal dia sendiri tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa padamu? Kupikir kau yang paling dekat dengan Draco, Narcissa?" Tanya Snape dingin.

"Yah, aku tahu, Severus. Tapi—tidak bisakah kau mencobanya dulu? Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Aku sangat khawatir pada Draco," pinta Narcissa.

Snape berpikir sejenak. Mata hitamnya menatap Narcissa dengan dingin.

"Baiklah," kata Snape kemudian.

"Terima kasih, Severus," ujar Narcissa lega.

"Dia ada dikamarnya?" Tanya Snape.

"Ya, dia belum keluar kamar lagi sejak tadi pagi saat sarapan," jawab Narcissa.

"Aku akan kesana," ujar Snape.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Severus. Aku berharap padamu," ujar Narcissa sambil tersenyum pada Snape.

Snape hanya sedikit mengangkat sudut mulutnya untuk membalas senyuman Narcissa. Kemudian dia beranjak pergi menuju kamar Draco.

Snape berhenti di depan kamar Draco, mengetuk dua kali pada pintunya. Sesaat tanpa suara, kemudian terdengar suara Draco dari dalam kamar.

"Masuk."

Snape membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar Draco. Setelah menutup kembali pintu kamar, Snape menghampiri Draco yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya yang menghadap ke arah taman. Draco menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memasuki kamarnya, kemudian dia kembali menatap ke arah taman.

"Draco," panggil Snape pendek.

"Sir?"

"Aku ingin bicara padamu."

Draco menoleh dan menatap Snape dengan bingung.

"Apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan, Sir?" Tanya Draco. Seingatnya dia tidak melakukan sesuatu di sekolah yang membuatnya harus dihukum atau membuat seorang Severus Snape repot-repot mendatanginya dirumahnya.

"Tidak perlu memanggilku seresmi itu, Draco. Bukankah kau dulu memanggilku Uncle Sev?" Snape menaikkan satu alisnya sambil menatap Draco.

"Oh—yah, sudah terbiasa seperti itu di sekolah, Si—Uncle Sev," ujar Draco.

Snape hanya memandang Draco dengan tanpa ekspresi. Matanya menatap Draco dengan tajam.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin Uncle bicarakan? Apakah Uncle jauh-jauh datang dari Hogwarts hanya untuk bicara padaku?" Tanya Draco.

"Tidak. Aku kemari untuk bicara dengan ayahmu dan kemudian ibumu memanggilku. Dia meminta tolong padaku untuk bicara padamu," jawab Snape datar.

Draco mengeluh dalam hati. Ekspresi Draco sedikit berubah saat mendengar jawaban Snape. Dia tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Snape. Dia tahu bahwa ibunya pasti masih berusaha mencari tahu apa penyebab dia menjadi seperti ini selama liburan musim panas.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin Uncle Sev bicarakan," tukas Draco pendek.

"Itu lebih baik, Draco. Jadi aku tidak perlu mengulang pertanyaan ibumu lagi," sahut Snape. "Jadi?"

"Saya tidak apa-apa, Sir. Saya baik-baik saja," jawab Draco cepat.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tidak perlu memanggilku seresmi itu, Draco?" Kata Snape lambat-lambat.

"Baiklah, baiklah, uncle Sev. Tapi sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak apa-apa, oke?" Tukas Draco.

Snape terdiam sesaat sambil menatap tajam Draco. "Kau mau aku me-legilimens mu, Draco?" Ancam Snape.

Draco tersentak dan memandang uncle Sev- nya dengan ngeri. Dia tahu bahwa kali ini cukup susah untuk bisa melawan unclenya. Draco mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi dan mengalah.

"Baiklah…Baiklah…," ujar Draco.

"Jadi kau mau mengatakannya padaku, Draco?" Tanya Snape.

"Baik. Akan—akan kuceritakan asal—asal uncle berjanji—tidak akan tertawa," gumam Draco.

"Kau pernah melihatku tertawa?" Tanya Snape lagi dengan tanpa ekspresi.

Draco ingin sekali menyeringai mendengar jawaban unclenya, tapi dia berusaha menahannya karena tidak mau mengambil resiko di cekcoki ramuan berbahaya oleh uncle _tersayangnya_ ini.

"Baik…Ummm—boleh aku bertanya dulu, uncle?"

Snape hanya diam tidak menjawab dan Draco mengartikan itu sebagai 'ya, boleh bertanya'.

"Apa—Uncle pernah jatuh cinta?" Tanya Draco hati-hati.

Sekilas Draco berani bersumpah dia melihat kilatan aneh di mata Snape. Tapi sedetik kemudian, kilatan itu hilang. Draco mengerjapkan matanya dan sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Apa tadi dia tidak salah lihat? Wajah Snape kelihatan—sedih?

"Jadi yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini adalah masalah cinta, Draco?" Snape akhirnya bersuara.

Draco mati-matian berusaha menahan rona merah agar tidak menjalar ke pipinya. Seorang Malfoy tidak boleh merona, ingat itu!

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu," tukas Draco cepat.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku, Draco?" Tanya Snape lambat-lambat.

"Yah, aku—hanya ingin tahu saja," gumam Draco.

"Itu bukan hal yang bisa kau tanyakan tiba-tiba padaku, Draco. Kau tahu siapa aku, tentunya. Dan kau juga pasti tahu, tidak semua orang memiliki nyali yang cukup kuat untuk berani bertanya seperti itu padaku," kata Snape. "Tapi, karena aku sudah mengijinkanmu bertanya, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Draco mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Dia menatap Uncle Sev-nya dengan tidak percaya setelah mendengar apa yang Snape katakan.

"Ya." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Itu sebuah pernyataan. Severus Snape pernah jatuh cinta! Demi gigi palsu Merlin! Itu benar-benar jawaban yang mengejutkan bagi Draco.

"Ya?" Ulang Draco kurang yakin.

"Ya."

Draco sangat ingin tahu siapa wanita yang—er—beruntung? Bisa mendapatkan cinta seorang Severus Snape. Tapi, Draco tidak berani bertanya lebih lanjut karena takut akan membuat Uncle-nya menjadi marah.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Dalam sekejap Snape bisa langsung membaca pikiran Draco. Draco meruntuk dalam hatinya karena kebodohannya membuka pikirannya sejelas itu dihadapan Snape. Oke, apa dia baru saja mengakui kalau dia bodoh? Mungkin dia memang benar-benar bodoh kalau sampai mengakuinya—lupakan sajalah.

Draco tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap kedalam mata pamannya. Hitam bertemu kelabu.

Menatap langsung mata Snape, Draco baru menyadari bahwa di dalam mata hitam yang selama ini selalu tampak tegas, ternyata juga menyimpan banyak hal yang lain. Penyesalan-kah itu? Atau kesedihan? Tidak—bukan itu tepatnya. Penderitaan.

Draco berpikir bahwa ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya Snape membuka diri di hadapannya. Entah apa yang membuat Snape mau terbuka seperti ini pada Draco.

Draco merasa sangat penasaran kenapa seorang Severus Snape bisa tampak seperti itu. Menderita? Kenapa?

"Sebelum aku bercerita lebih jauh, katakan dulu padaku. Siapa gadis ini? Siapa gadis yang berhasil menguasai pikiranmu dan menawan hatimu?"

Draco mengangkat alisnya, tidak menyangka bahwa ayah baptisnya ini bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu. Draco tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk memandang ke arah lain. Kemana saja asal tidak bertemu pandang dengan Snape, untuk mencegah Snape membaca pikirannya.

"Apakah gadis ini adalah salah satu dari teman-teman Slytherin-mu? Pansy Parkinson atau Daphne Grengrass?" Tanya Snape dengan alis terangkat.

"Ugh—Uncle benar-benar memikirkan Parkinson itu? Tentu tidak!" Tegas Draco dengan raut jijik.

"Juga bukan Daphne," lanjut Draco ketika Snape mengangkat alisnya semakin tinggi.

Snape menyeringai pelan. "Jadi, gadis ini pasti Hermione Granger."

JLEB!

Tebakan Snape kali ini sangat menusuk ulu hati Draco. Kali ini tepat sasaran. Snape menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Aku benar," Snape membuat kesimpulannya sendiri karena Draco tidak juga menjawab maupun menyangkal.

Snape kembali berbicara ketika Draco tetap diam. "Jadi, katakan apa masalahmu."

"Tidak ada."

"Kau tahu kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, Draco."

"Dia membenciku," kata Draco akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau pikir dia membencimu?"

"Aku bisa melihat dari matanya saat menatapku," ujar Draco.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya sampai dia bisa membencimu?" Selidik Snape.

Draco sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Snape. "Aku—aku mengatainya Darah-lumpur, saat kelas dua lalu."

Snape memandang Draco tanpa ekspresi.

"Dia juga memukulku saat kelas tiga kemarin."

"Dan kenapa dia memukulmu?" Tanya Snape lagi.

"Karena aku menyebalk—" Draco langsung menghentikan kata-katanya ketika melihat kilat kemenangan dimata Snape. Dia langsung merutuki dirinya. Bisa-bisanya dia mengakui kalau dia _menyebalkan_? Oh—mungkinkah Snape menggrecokinya dengan Veritaserum? Tidak mungkin. Atau Imperius?

"Dia tidak menyukaiku," kata Draco lagi.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu?"

"Memang begitu. Kurasa dia menyukai si Potter itu," kata Draco skeptis.

"Hanya karena dia lebih sering bersama Potter?" Tanya Snape yang sudah mengangkat alisnya.

Draco tidak menjawab. Sudut bibirnya mencebik dan mencibir.

"Jadi, bagaimana kisahmu, Uncle?"

Snape menatap Draco langsung pada matanya seolah menilai apakah dia bisa mempercayakan kisahnya pada Draco.

"Aku punya pengalaman pahit soal cinta, Draco. Manis, tapi juga pahit," jawab Snape lambat-lambat.

Draco terus menatap Snape, menunggu cerita darinya. Snape tahu apa yang ditunggu oleh Draco. Dia menghela napas sangat pelan dan langsung terbayang wajah seseorang, dengan rambut merah gelap yang membingkai wajah cantiknya. Wajah orang yang dicintainya sejak dulu sampai sekarang. Orang yang tidak pernah bisa dia miliki.

"Aku sering merasa kalau aku mencintai orang yang salah, Draco. Mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintaiku dan justru mencintai seseorang yang menjadi musuhku. Mencintai seseorang yang tidak pernah mempedulikan kehadiranku lagi. Mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku, walaupun dia sangat dekat denganku," Snape memulai kisahnya.

"Aku memulai hubungan yang cukup baik dengannya. Dia adalah sahabat pertama dan terakhir yang aku miliki. Sahabat terbaikku, tentu saja," mata hitam Snape tampak menerawang mengenang masa bahagianya. Ya, Severus Snape pernah merasa bahagia. Dan hanya satu orang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia.

"Kami selalu bersama, Draco. Sejak sebelum kami masuk ke Hogwarts sampai kami masuk ke Hogwarts. Walaupun kami berbeda asrama, tapi itu tidak menghalangi kami untuk tetap bersahabat. Kami sering jalan-jalan bersama saat akhir pekan, mengerjakan tugas bersama di perpustakaan, dan berbagai hal lain yang biasa kami lakukan bersama."

"Aku tidak peduli lagi pada yang lain. Aku tidak peduli pada anak-anak yang menggangguku dan mengerjaiku. Aku tidak peduli pada ucapan-ucapan tajam dari kawan-kawan Slytherinku. Yang aku pedulikan hanya dia. Asal dia tetap bersamaku."

Draco tercengang mendengar cerita Snape. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa Snape memiliki kisah seperti itu. Selama ini dia berpikir bahwa sejak dulu Snape adalah orang yang tertutup dan tidak memiliki teman. Tidak pernah terpikir sedetikpun dalam benaknya bahwa sosok yang dikaguminya hampir lebih dari ayahnya ini juga pernah merasakan jatuh cinta.

Draco menunggu-nunggu kelanjutan cerita Snape. Matanya sedikit melebar ketika tiba-tiba dia melihat ekspresi Snape yang tampak pahit.

"Aku berpikir semua akan berakhir bahagia, Draco. Aku akan terus bersamanya. Aku memikirkan masa depan yang indah bersamanya," ekspresi Snape mengeras. "Tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku melakukan suatu kesalahan yang tidak pernah dia maafkan, walaupun aku sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk meminta maaf. Bertahun-tahun aku mencoba meminta maaf padanya, tapi dia tidak pernah menanggapiku lagi. Dia berubah membenciku. Kemudian pada akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk menghukumku dengan menikahi orang yang sangat kubenci."

"Pasti menyakitkan," komentar Draco. Dia tahu komentarnya itu tidak perlu di ucapkan. Dia merasa bingung harus berkata apa mendengar cerita Snape.

"Sangat, Draco."

Hening sesaat sebelum Draco kembali bertanya. "Bagaimana denganmu sekarang? Kau membencinya?"

"Aku mencintainya."

"Kau tidak membencinya? Walaupun dia membencimu?" Tanya Draco heran. Tadinya Draco mengira bahwa Snape akan mengatakan bahwa dia sekarang membenci siapapun gadis yang pernah disukainya itu. Draco menganggap bahwa Snape tidak bisa ditolak seperti itu, sama seperti dirinya.

"Aku mencintainya," ulang Snape.

"Kenapa?"

Sudut mulut Snape berkedut membentuk senyum simpul yang tipis. "Karena aku tidak bisa membenci orang yang aku cintai, Draco. Bukankah itu sudah jelas?"

Jawaban Snape seperti sebuah tamparan bagi Draco. Selama ini dia berusaha membenci Hermione sama seperti dia membenci Potter dan Weasley. Dan dia berusaha membenci gadis itu hanya karena gadis itu tidak memberinya perhatian seperti yang dia inginkan.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh, Draco. Tidak perlu mengatakannya dalam pikiranmu," lagi-lagi Snape membaca pikiran Draco dan membuat Draco mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Kau dan aku punya beberapa persamaan dalam mencintai, Draco."

"Pertama, kita sama-sama mencintai seorang _Muggle-born_—"

"Apa? Yang Uncle ceritakan tadi—gadis itu—_Muggle-born_?" Tanya Draco.

"Ya, _Muggle-born_," kata Snape lagi. "Kedua, kau dan aku, sama-sama pernah menyebutnya _Darah-lumpur._"

"Jadi Uncle—"

"Itu yang membuatnya membenciku dan tidak mau bicara padaku selama bertahun-tahun. Dan jangan memotongku terus, Draco," ujar Snape sebal.

"Ketiga, kita adalah Slytherin. Dan kita sama-sama mencintai seorang Gryffindor," lanjut Snape. "Keempat, mereka juga adalah murid terpandai di Hogwarts pada masanya masing-masing."

Mendengar penuturan Snape membuat Draco semakin penasaran akan siapa sebenarnya wanita yang dicintai ayah baptisnya itu. Siapa wanita yang sanggup mencairkan hati beku seorang Severus Snape?

"Yang menjadi perbedaannya, Draco, adalah kau berusaha mencuri perhatiannya dengan cara yang salah."

"Kau tidak bisa membuat Miss Granger memperhatikanmu dengan kau menjahili Potter dan Weasley. Itu justru akan membuat Miss Granger semakin tidak menyukaimu. Kau juga tidak bisa mengambil hatinya dengan berusaha membuatnya cemburu dengan kau menempel terus pada Miss Parkinson," ujar Snape.

Draco merasa seperti ditampar lagi. Dia baru menyadari bahwa semua yang dikatakan Snape adalah benar.

"Jangan sampai kau mengulangi kesalahanku kalau kau tidak mau menyesal nanti, Draco. Kau masih punya waktu untuk membuatnya melihat padamu. Jangan buat dia semakin membencimu," nasehat Snape.

Draco merenungkan kata-kata Snape. Dia menyadari bahwa selama ini semua usahanya untuk mendapat perhatian Hermione adalah salah. Bukan perhatian yang dia dapat melainkan celaan.

"Terima kasih, Uncle."

Snape hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau kau sudah merasa lebih baik, jangan membuat ibumu khawatir dengan mengurung diri terus dikamar."

Draco menyeringai dan menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Snape menatap Draco sesaat sebelum berbalik dan keluar dari kamar Draco.

Narcissa sudah menunggu Snape. Wajah wanita itu terlihat cemas. Kedua tangannya tidak berhenti saling meremas.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan Draco, Severus?"

Snape mengamati ekspresi Narcissa. "Tidak apa-apa, Cissy," Snape mengeluarkan senyum yang amat sangat tipis. "Putramu hanya sudah dewasa."

Kemudian Snape pergi dengan kelebatan jubahnya meninggalkan seorang Narcissa Malfoy yang masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud kata-kata Snape.

Putranya sudah dewasa?

**Fin**

**-Isabela Granger-**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Selesailah cerita gaje bin aneh ini. Aneh juga sih kalo mbayangin seorang Severus Snape member nasehat soal cinta. Yasudahlah. Boleh minta review? Saya menerima kritik dan saran, but no flame, please . Sebenarnya fic ini masih ada kelanjutannya, tapi saya memutuskan untuk memotongnya dan mempublishnya sebagai fic lain.

Thanx for all readers and **reviewers.**


End file.
